La fábrica de emociones
by Lil-Gil
Summary: Chico Bestia y Cyborg entran a la habitación de Raven y encuentran un portal hacia una nueva dimensión, ¿será la mente de la chica, como la vez anterior?  TEMPORALMENTE SUSPENDIDO Rae/BB
1. Chapter 1 la caja misteriosa

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertecen.**

**Hey! Tuve otra fugaz idea XD**, **espero que les guste, fue hecha con mucho cariño.  
**

La fábrica de emociones

Capítulo 1

Una caja misteriosa bajo la cama de Raven

La torre titán era una joya arquitectónica (extraterrestre), hermosa, imponente, funcional... en fin, era exactamente lo que los protectores de Jump City necesitaban. Cuando no luchaban contra el mal descansaban en su linda y cómoda casa, jugaban con los videojuegos, alimentaban a Silkie, entrenaban, comían (y se peleaban por los alimentos) o leían un emocionante libro. Básicamente, se la "tiran rico" cuando no le patean el trasero a algún villano. Los cinco titanes creen justo su uso libre del tiempo, y los habitantes de la ciudad no se lo reprochan. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, la torre es más una cárcel que un hogar, ¡no hay nada para hacer! "Entrenen" les dice Robin, como si entrenar fuera divertido para alguien aparte de él.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban sentados en el sillón uno al lado del otro, completamente decaídos, ni siquiera tenían ganas de dormir... necesitaban una aventura, pero hasta su inspiración tenía pereza.

-Amigos, ¿el día de hoy es hermoso? ¡Oh, claro que sí!- decía Starfire quien acababa de entrar a la sala, seguida de la chica gótica.

-Tan hermoso como una granja de hormigas- mencionó está última, ganándose una reprochante mirada de la tamaraneana –sí, ya lo se, iremos al centro comercial y nos divertiremos mucho - comentó sarcásticamente.

-Así se habla, amiga Raven.

En esa salida de la torre, Cy y BB vieron su oportunidad de escapar de las garras demoníacas del aburrimiento, sin embargo, Star quería pasar el día con su amiga, lo dejó muy claro justo antes de que se marcharan: "Tarde de chicas".

-Viejo, me siento como si me fuera a oxidar

-Oye, Rae no está, vamos a su habitación- Cyborg no se veía muy convencido, por lo cual Bestita recurrió a lo único por lo cual él no se negaría –¿O prefieres que me divierta con tu bebé?

-Monstruito... duerme con un ojo abierto... vamos al cuarto de Raven- mencionó el robot.

Generalmente Cy no es tan fácil de convencer, sin embargo, los dos querían ver ese cuarto, la última vez tuvieron una aventura que acabó bien, quizás solo una revisada bastaría para mejorar su relación con la hija de Trigón.

...

Era tan aterradora como la vez anterior, cada rincón de la habitación les gritaba palabras mudas e in entendibles, todo decía "largo". Querían mucho a Raven, sin embargo, jamás comprenderían esa afición de la chica por los objetos góticos y tétricos (por no decir satánicos); sólo faltaban una escoba y un caldero (aunque probablemente si los tenía). Era sobrenatural, ¿cómo alguien podía dormir en un sitio así?

-Ese librero es aterrador, viejo- comentó de repente Chico Bestia, en un susurro apenas audible, sin embargo, lo suficientemente atronador para sobresaltar a Cyborg.

-Sí, Bestita, ya se que te aterran los libros- se burló su amigo más alto- pero, aunque te parezca increíble- comentaba mientras tomaba un ejemplar entre sus metálicos dedos-, los libros no pueden hacerte daño- y lo abrió.

...

-¿Dónde están los titanes?- se preguntaba Robin, bastante enfadado con su equipo, ¡hoy era día de limpieza! Ni un alma cercana al salón principal donde se repartían los trabajos. El ex compañero de Batman suspiró, la limpieza debía hacerse, así estuvieran todos o sólo uno. Cogió un balde con agua enjabonada y una esponja para limpiar los vidrios de la torre. Lentamente remojó la esponja en la mezcla y la guió hacia la ventana, tocó de manera suave la superficie cristalina y esta se rompió.

-¿Ah?- musitó el enmascarado, pues no sólo se había quebrado el vidrio que él estaba limpiado, sino TODOS los vidrios de la torre –Yo...estaré en el cuarto del crimen – Salió corriendo de manera eufórica, ¡había puesto la esponja en el vidrio de manera delicada! Cyborg debería poner ventanas más resistentes, pensó.

...

Cyborg ignoraba que la hija de Trigón no solo poseía libros sobre magia, sino también libros hechizados, por lo cual al descubrir las hojas de "El grito asonante" una fuente de energía destructora muy potente quebraba todo a su paso, incluyendo un poco del cuerpo de él. Apresurado, el metálico recuperó el "libro" el cual dejó caer del susto y lo colocó en su lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ese librero asusta.

Continuaron explorando muy divertidos la habitación, evitando muy notoriamente el librero quien contenía tan interesantes historias. Hasta cierto punto era excitante, cada pieza en ese cuarto era mágica, Chico Bestia lo veía así, pues al aire pacífico olor a lavanda adormecía su miedo, lo vulnerabilizaba ante cualquier trampa escondida. Al menos ya no estaba aburrido.

-Mira B, Rae tiene joyas- un hermoso cofre de madera vieja poseía en su interior delicadas ornamentas del estilo de Raven. Una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de cuervo; dos anillos gemelos, lisos, púrpuras y sin ningún detalle; una orquilla muy delicada con una flor azul oscura y un brazalete con un nombre grabado: Rachel Rott.

-¿Quién lo diría?- reía el verde imaginándose a Raven comprando un montón de bisuterías- A Rae le gusta arreglarse con collares- tomó la cadena entre sus de dedos, pero tocó sin querer el par de alianzas.

...

El centro comercial de Jump City se caracterizaba por sus hermosos ventanales, las tiendas atraían a los compradores por medio de ellos, entre más llamativo mejor, y la hermosa princesa Starfire era atraída hacia todos los comercios.

-Amiga, es bonito pasar una tarde juntas

-Claro, Starfi- pero el comentario de la gótica fue detenido abruptamente por una ráfaga de energía que se abría paso a través del centro comercial y lo quebraba todo - ¿Qué rayos?

-¿Crees que sea algún villano?- intervino la dulce joven, cuando el caos se controló un poco.

-Si es un villano, Robin nos comunicará, sin embargo, creo que sería prudente regresar a la torre- ambas chicas salieron del centro comercial directo a su hogar. En la mente de la hechicera se hacían conexiones, no obstante, ellos no entrarían a su habitación, ¿o son así de idiotas?

...

Corrían en círculos por toda la habitación perseguidos por un par de cuervos de ojos púrpura y una serpiente de color plateado. Al tocar las alianzas los "animales" se materializaron frente a ellos, con unos ojos aterradores, siniestros y maléficos, por lo cual ambos héroes terminaron de destruir la habitación de Raven.

-¿Por qué ella guarda esas cosas tan raras?- gritaba Chico Bestia mientras Cyborg lo empujaba por detrás, pues los cuervos los estaban alcanzando.

-Al menos no son de ojos rojos- apuntó el chico, preparándose para usar su cañón sónico. La energía de un lindo color azul claro se concentraba para ser lanzada contra los animalejos, sin embargo, Cy no contó con la rapidez sin igual de los cuervos, por lo cual le hizo un enorme agujero a la habitación de Rae.

-Viejo, ¡pedazo de hueco! Raven nos va a matar- dijo el Changeling, pues el cuarto, el recinto sagrado de la joven demonio estaba peor que el mismísimo infierno. No obstante, las "mascotas" de la chica con sus enormes colmillos y garras estaban más cercanas a darles la muerte.

Ambos hombres se encontraban acorralados, no había escapatoria, pero, el cerebro cibernético de Cyborg sospesó las posibilidades, la cama de Raven era lo suficientemente alta como para albergarlos por unos minutos u horas. Por esa razón, usando el último segundo antes de ser atacados, Cyborg se metió debajo de la cama y arrastró a Chico Bestia con él.

El negro de la oscuridad bajo la cama de la chica era sumamente espantoso, no podían ni distinguir el movimiento del cuerpo del otro, pero el ojo robótico de Cyborg cambió a modo nocturno, para ver lo limpio del lugar.

Había aprendido en este día a no tocar las cosas de Raven, sin embargo, su compañero no, quien convertido en un topo vio la caja más aterradora del universo y la abrió. Las advertencias de Cyborg llegaron tarde, pues una mano oscura los arrastro hacia el interior, justo como con el espejo.

**Espero que se rían un rato, y si no, avísenme para no hacer más "comedia" XD**


	2. Chapter 2 dimensión desconocida

**hola! Gracias por dejar comentarios, no hay nada que haga más feliz a una escritora y sus personajes (que pedí prestados XD) que los comentarios de los queridos lectores, aquí dejo el segundo cap :)**

Capítulo 2

La dimensión desconocida

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se encontraban desorientados, hacía menos de un minuto estaban en la caótica habitación de Raven, destruida por la insistencia de ambos de entretenerse a costa de los objetos personales de la hechicera, ahora, se encontraban en un pasadizo estrecho e iluminado por antorchas ocasionales, a ambos lados había puertas selladas con candados de hierro forjado y el piso húmedo olía a moho y viejo. Las paredes y el piso estaban hechas de piedra, lo cual indicaba que quizás se encontraban dentro de un castillo medieval.

Uno tras el otro avanzaban lentamente y con cautela, no encontraban ninguna salida y no se avecinaba ninguna, su única opción era crear una, sin embargo, no deseaban gastar sus energías, no tenían idea de cuando volverían a comer y ya tenían hambre , además probablemente una de las puertas debía no tener candado.

Cuando Cyborg quiso ver su ubicación, sus controles se apagaron súbitamente, como en un corto circuito, no sabían donde estaban, lo peor de la situación era que la única quien los podía ayudar era Raven y no les servía que se enterara.

-Nos vamos a morir de hambre, ¡mi estómago ruge por tofu! – literalmente, pues los ruidos incesantes de hambre producidos en el interior de Chico Bestia hacían eco al chocar contra las paredes del pasillo.

-¡Mira!- dijo Cyborg señalando una puerta -Esa puerta esta semiabierta, entremos- efectivamente, los dos heroicos y hambrientos chicos se internaron en lo desconocido.

El lugar estaba iluminado, por lo que a sus ojos les costó acostumbrarse después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, sin embargo, hubiesen deseado ser ciegos al ver el aterrador interior.

...

Cuando Raven y Starfire hablaron con Robin, la dama oscura se convenció de que Chico Bestia y Cyborg eran idiotas, pues la única explicación que calzaba con la descripción de esa ráfaga destructiva era el libro "El grito asonante", escrito por un monje de Azararth para atrapar un ataque demoníaco con magia. Raven se retiró a su habitación diciéndole a sus restantes amigos la verdad sobre la ráfaga y que ya no existía peligro.

Cuando abrió la puerta su capa se volvió de un intenso rojo, ¡habían destruido su habitación hasta el punto de parecerse a la del chico verde! Respiró profundo un par de veces y su capa regresó a su color original, no quería ir a la cárcel por asesinato, aunque podría escapar e ir a otra dimensión... Entró y vio a los cuervos de Lillith y la serpiente de Noria comiéndose buena parte de su colección de libros antiguos de hechizos. Tomó las sortijas y el broche para encerrar de nuevo a las invocaciones. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia la pared casi le da un ataque, un agujero más grande que su habitación dejaba entrar la luz del sol.

La chica tomó de entre sus pertenencias un péndulo y buscó en el suelo algún cabello verde. Al encontrarlo lo amarró alrededor del péndulo y recitó unas palabras extrañas. El objeto comenzó a brillar y a dirigirla por toda la habitación para terminar debajo de su cama, apuntando directamente a la caja.

-No...-murmuró la joven asustada.

...

Frente a ellos se encontraba Trigón, sentado en su trono, rodeado de sirvientes y muertos, era aterrador, sin embargo era extraño, pues parecía como si al demonio no le interesara en lo más mínimo su presencia, simplemente estaba ahí, sonriendo como estúpido admirando su obra maestra. Vieron a Raven, atada a la muñeca de su padre con una cadena gruesa. Chico Bestia se veía decidido a rescatar a la joven, sin embargo, Cy deseaba escapar de ese lugar... era extraño, porque entre los muertos estaban él y Bestita. El chico metálico volteó su mirada hacia la puerta y se asombró enormemente, solo estaba la puerta. Se podía ver el interior del castillo, pero no la fachada, era una puerta en medio de la nada.

Cyborg arrastró a Chico Bestia al interior del castillo, con muchos problemas, pero era lo más prudente, quizás ese lugar conectaba varias dimensiones y ellos no podían interferir.

-¿Qué te pasa? Viejo, ¡tenía a Rae! – gritaba furioso Chico bestia, pero Cyborg lo calmó y le explicó lo que según él era la situación.

-Así que debemos ser cautelosos y encontrar la puerta hacia nuestra dimensión.

-¿Quieres decir que esa no era mi...-se corrigió al entender cual afirmación saldría de su boca-...nuestra Raven?

-Exacto- dijo el robot siendo conciente de la corrección de su amigo-. Es una Raven, pero no es la nuestra, la nuestra nos va a matar cuando nos encuentre, preocúpate por eso- agregó al ver la cara de Chico Bestia, completamente enfadado.

Continuaron caminando por el estrecho pasillo hasta que encontraron una intersección. Había tres caminos por donde ir, el verde deseaba ir a la izquierda, Cy al frente, por lo cual se dirigieron a la derecha. Inmediatamente encontraron una puerta abierta.

Podían apreciar un hermoso lugar, un bello lago rodeado por árboles otoñales, flores y un precioso atardecer. Era tranquilizador y emocionante, incluso habían niños riendo, un par de pequeños hermanos corriendo. Un niño y una niña jugaban, el niño llevaba un pantalón corto azul y una camisa de manga larga negra y la niña un vestido rojo vino. El cabello de ambos era una mezcla entre púrpura y verde realmente hermosa.

-¡No me alcanzas!- le decía el pequeño a su hermana. Ambos reían mientras se intentaban atrapar el uno al otro, lucían muy contentos y a los chicos les entusiasmaba.

-¡Niños! – esa sin duda era la voz de la hechicera, y ese par de preciosos querubines le contestaron con un "¿sí, ma?".

Antes de que pudieran analizar el significado de esa respuesta una Raven más madura apareció en escena, con un vestido negro y largo, tan elegante como siempre. Chico Bestia estaba embobado viendo a la Rae adulta, Cyborg estaba apesumbrado al ver a la Rae adulta abrazar al par de niños, a sus hijos. Esa no podía ser su dimensión.

Al regresar dentro del castillo Bestia sintió como si lo hubieran arrancado de su lugar feliz. Hacía mucho descubrió su cariño por la joven más allá de la amistad, sin embargo, cuando presenció esa faceta maternal de la hechicera lo supo: la amaba, y deseaba fervientemente que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos (si algún día tenía, necesitaba asentarse algún día y dejar de ser un casanova), ella era la única indicada.

Cyborg veía como Chico Bestia estaba en su mundo, callado, con la mirada perdida y tontamente sonrojado. Él ya sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo por Raven, se la pasaba insinuándole cosas a la hija de Trigon, ella se enfadaba pero no le daba tanta importancia. Era gracioso para él y le daba empujoncitos a su amigo para la declaración a la vez, pero Chico Bestia no agarraba aun valor, probablemente porque Raven no lo trataba de la mejor de las formas, sin embargo, el hecho de que aún no lo hubiera matado significaba algo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente encontraron otra puerta abierta como una hora después; quizás hubieron otras, pero iban tan a la deriva... Sus estómagos rugían y ambos prometían no volver a entra al cuarto de otra persona sin consentimiento previo por escrito, con testigos y con seguro de vida.

El nuevo lugar era delicioso, lleno de dulces, pasteles, helado; como la fábrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka, ¡el pasto de seguro era comestible! Se morían de las ganas de entrar y atorarse con una deliciosa manzana de caramelo, no querían ni siquiera masticar, solo deseaban llenarse de carbohidratos, energía y azúcar.

Ambos se restregaron los ojos, para asegurarse de la veracidad de esa imagen, sería terrible que fuera un sueño. Se miraron el uno al otro con reto, era una carrera; a nadie le interesaba quien ganara, pero así hacían las cosas ellos, como amigos debían demostrarle al otro lo fuertes que eran, ¡eran hombres! Eso era importante para ellos, aunque los llamaran infantiles, inmaduros y todas esas babosadas...

Entraron a la nueva dimensión corriendo como locos, sin embargo, antes de poder tomar algún alimento vieron como otro Chico Bestia de la mitad de la estatura del original aparecía a lo lejos, llevaba un traje muy divertido y colorido, parecía un duende de Irlanda daltónico, saltaba por todos lados alegremente y sus orejas eran más puntiagudas que las del Chico Bestia original. Cyborg no podía parar de reír, ¡era increíble! ¡Un Chico Bestia más enano! Tendría para reírse por todo un mes, ¡así sí era chistoso! Pero, Cyborg cayó de golpe, pues una réplica de él de dimensiones parecidas al duendecillo y ropajes similares se acercaba saltando como bailarín de ballet, detrás de ese un Robin y una Star pequeños se acercaban, ¡era todo tan raro!

- ¿Acaso son los oompa loompas? – dijo Chico Bestia riendo por ver a Cyborg tan afeminado.

-Claro que lo son, y dentro de nada se va a aparecer Raven Wonka- dijo en tono sarcástico el mayor, sin embargo, sí apareció una Raven de tamaño natural con un traje muy similar al del chocolatero. Era perturbador, gracioso, pero muy perturbador.

Del miedo a Cyborg ya se le había olvidado el hambre, pues arrastró a su amigo hasta la puerta del castillo, pero antes de salir pudieron escuchar como con voces ridículas empezaban a cantar una melodía cursi e "improvisada" acerca del traje de Raven.

...

Raven buscaba frenéticamente entre sus cosas el libro... ese libro era la única oportunidad que tenía de sacarlos de ahí en ese día, necesitaba el hechizo, tenía que sacarlos de ahí de una vez por todas.

...

Robin y Starfire terminaron la limpieza y se encontraban esperando a que los vidrios encargados a Ciudad Acero llegaran, dijeron tres horas, pues eran muchos cristales, además la ciudad no era la más cercana pero sus vidrios eran de mejor calidad. Hasta entonces no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero ellos no se encontraban aburridos, la compañía del otro era sublime y perfecta, hacía cualquier momento más llevadero. Se amaban, pero aún no se habían declarado, Rabin asumía la culpa, pues cada vez que una oportunidad de hablar con Star sobre "eso" se acobardaba y le proponía ir a entrenar. Pero esta vez iba a ser valiente, él nunca había perdido, y ésta no sería la primera vez, tomó determinación y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Star...- y éste era el momento cuando alguno de sus compañeros aparecía y le mataba la inspiración. No obstante, no llegó ninguno y su inspiración murió al imaginárselos llegando - ¿quieres ir a entrenar? observar la decepción en la mirada de la tamaraneana, ella le diría "sí" él lo sabía, sin embargo, la decepción en la mirada de la chica cambió drásticamente por la seguridad y lo besó.

...

Cuando salieron de la "dimensión desconocida" fueron atacados sorpresivamente. Eran cuatro hombres de las dimensiones de Cyborg vestidos con capuchas, como Raven, y máscaras. Eran aterradores, pero lo más alarmante era lo fuertes que eran, pues uno tenía bien sujeto a Chico Bestia por la espalda, impidiendo cualquier intento del Changeling de escapar y los otros tres buscaban la manera de inmovilizar a Cyborg. El titán mayor logró liberar uno de sus brazos para lanzar un rayo sónico hacia el tipo quien sujetaba a su amigo, le dio de lleno en la cara dejando libre por fin a Chico Bestia, quien aprovechó para transformarse en pulpo por unos instantes para lanzar lejos a los tres atacantes de Cyborg.

-Aun no se han levantado, es hora de irnos- dijo Cyborg mientras él y su compañero corrían hacia uno de los múltiples pasillos. Chico Bestia se convirtió en caballo y su amigo subió a su lomo para dirigirlo. En cada intersección encontraban más de esos monigotes, Cyborg se giró para dispararles, pero ambos se estaban quedando sin energía ("hubiéramos comido un poco de esos chocolates", pensó el cibernético). Tenían a unos cien de esos guardias pisándoles los talones, y el verde intentaba ir más rápido, ambos miraban hacia atrás, pero cuando voltearon sus rostros al frente se vieron obligados a parar en seco: Raven estaba ahí mirándolos.

...

**PLEASE! dejen comentarios y avísenme si hay algo poco agradable o algo así, me ayudaría mucho! ;) el tercer capítulo ya está terminado, pero aun falta el visto bueno de mi editora XD.**


	3. Chapter 3 La inteligente Rae

**HOLA! aquí está el próximo capítulo! Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron, me hacen a mí y a los personajes muy felices! ^_^**

Capítulo 3

Un paseo con la inteligente Rae.

Raven estaba ahí mirándolos, no tenía cara de asesina serial, su ropa era amarilla y llevaba ¿lentes? ¿Acaso era una de las emociones de Raven? ¿Se encontraban en su mente? ¡No! Ellos ya habían ingresado a la mente de la chica, la cual era totalmente diferente a ese castillo medieval.

-¿Cómo están? – dijo la extraña Rae.

-Somos perseguidos por un ejército de guardianes clones y estamos hambrientos, ¿cómo crees que estamos?- respondió Cyborg.

-Eran- señaló Raven al ver que ya no había nada detrás de los chicos-. Y ustedes siempre tienen hambre.

El chico verde regresó a su forma original (Cyborg calló al piso de espalda) y observaba a Raven con la duda impregnada en los ojos – Lamentamos lo de tu cuarto- dijo después de cinco minutos de silencio absoluto.

-Están dentro de mi subconsciente – puntualizó la chica mientras acomodaba sus gafas-. No es a mi a quien debes pedir disculpas, yo soy una pequeña parte de la personalidad de Raven, ¿sí, Cyborg? – dijo la joven al observar la mano levantada del robot.

-¿El subconsciente?

-Sí, esa caja es un portal hacia este lugar. En estos momentos nos encontramos en el punto más superficial del subconsciente, el área de los sueños – acarició una de las puertas selladas- detrás de cada una de estas puertas se encuentra un deseo reprimido, un temor, un recuerdo... Sueños y pesadillas manifestados durante el descanso- acomodó sus gafas y comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos-. Es el único lugar de la mente a donde Raven no tiene acceso permanente, sin embargo, la caja es un portal temporal, sólo abierto cada veinticuatro horas.

-Eso quiere decir...

-¡Qué estamos atrapados aquí hasta mañana!- interrumpió Chico Bestia.

La chica no dejaba de caminar, parecía conocer perfectamente ese laberinto, se movía con soltura, gracia y rapidez. Cada cierto tiempo volvía su cabeza hacia donde estaban sus amigos para asegurarse de ser seguida por ellos y continuaba su recorrido.

Cyborg tenía muchas dudas acerca de todo esto; en primer lugar, si habían ingresado a sueños de la gótica, ¿ella quería ser madre? (sin mencionar el color de cabello de sus "vástagos", pues, ¿quién conocía Raven que tuviera el cabello verde, aparte de Bestita?), en segundo lugar, ¿qué eran esos animalejos y el libro? ¡Y por qué los guardaba!; pero temía preguntarle algo muy incómodo de responder. Chico Bestia estaba en las mismas, la aterraba dirigirse a esa Raven tan servicial y que de un pronto a otro le gritara como bipolar. No obstante, la perspicacia de esa personalidad de su amiga superaba sus expectativas, pues ella se volteó como esperando preguntas.

El robot carraspeó un poco y habló: -¿Por qué algunas de estas puertas están cerradas?- no era la cuestión más importante, pero si la más fácil de contestar.

-Son espacios para los sueños inexistentes- dijo ella- dentro de esas puertas se albergarán los próximos sueños y pesadillas de Raven hasta el último día de vida.

-Son muchas- señaló el mayor.

-Es mejor que sobren- continuó la Raven amarilla-, sería lamentable borrar un sueño viejo para poner uno nuevo- los dos acompañantes de la chica estaban confundidos y asombrados, la mente de la dama oscura era muy interesante.

-Mencionaste que este es el lugar más superficial... ¿hay más lugares?- ella asintió.

-Recuerdos, conocimientos, gustos, disgustos, la fábrica de emociones...- fue interrumpida por Cy, quien se disculpó al haber sido un poco grosero.

-¿No se supone que todo eso está en el consciente?

-Ya ustedes estuvieron en el consciente de Raven. Las personalidades de ella somos las encargadas de llevar al consciente lo guardado en el sub e inconsciente.

-¿El inconsciente?- preguntó Chico Bestia sintiéndose mareado, pues había mucha información en muy poco tiempo para sus pobres neuronas.

-No hay portal para el inconsciente, ahí básicamente se encuentran las cosas involuntarias, como sus poderes.

-Pero Rae controla sus poderes- dijo Cyborg observando como la chica negaba.

-Las emociones controlan sus poderes, al controlar sus emociones puede controlar sus poderes. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?- preguntó Cyborg después de pensar un momento.

-Guardianes, como los glóbulos blancos, pero estos protegen el subconsciente- al ver que iban a preguntar algo continuó -, y se fueron porque están conmigo, pero son muy desconfiados, por eso los llevaré a la fabrica de emociones, por ahí podrán salir.

...

La puerta estaba abierta. Era la primera vez desde hace tres años que la puerta estaba abierta. Quizás por fuera, al estar ocupada, no estaba sellada; pero por dentro era imposible abrirla. Desde que Rachel "superó" su miedo aquel día con la película él se había quedado encerrado. Gracias a ese par de intrusos el podía atormentarla de nuevo y destruirla completamente, ahora no sería sólo cuando durmiera. Podía dejarla vacía, sin emociones, sin valor... la haría sufrir más de lo que su papi lo había hecho.

Pero, aunque odiara admitirlo no tenía el conocimiento para salir del área de sueños, debía seguirlos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

...

Tomó una de las rocas entre sus manos y un pasadizo se abrió. Le ordenó a Chico Bestia coger una antorcha para iluminar el camino, eran unas escaleras muy frágiles y el fuego no las iluminaba todas por lo cual a cada dos pasos tropezaban. Pudieron apreciar que esa Raven flotaba, ¡por eso no se caía!

Llegaron a una biblioteca enorme –y de milagro llegaron de una sola pieza-, repleta de libros de todos los tamaños, bien iluminada, un paraíso para los intelectuales. Siguieron a la Rae amarilla a través de los pasillos, pero Chico Bestia se detuvo al observar un hermoso y llamativo ejemplar. Era de colores brillantes y un poco hippies, era tan... no Raven. Lo tomó y el título lo dejó anonadado: "Chistes de Chico Bestia". Lo abrió y su contenido era más sorprendente, cada uno de sus chistes, con fecha, hora y contexto. Hermoso, podía sentir un nudo formándosele en la garganta y sus ojos escocían. Probablemente no era capaz, pero intentó: -¿Dónde estamos?- su voz sonó quebrada, lo cual confirmó que no era capaz de preguntar. Cy y la joven voltearon a ver a Gar quien se había quedado atrás.

-En el área de conocimiento y memoria- el chico rompió en llanto, Cyborg se preocupó.

-¡Ella se acuerda de cada una de mis bromas y chistes!- soltó después de unos minutos y corrió hacia donde estaba Cyborg para enseñarle el libro. Se lo puso a dos centímetros de su rostro, casi restregándoselo, pues se sentía muy importante.

-Todo está ordenado, Raven podría recordar cada segundo de su existencia con lujo de detalles, así como cualquier libro que leyó- tomó el ejemplar con sus poderes y lo colocó en su sitio-, sólo es cuestión de poner atención.

Continuaron su recorrido hasta el final de la biblioteca, fueron aproximadamente dos horas muy tranquilas, pues no sintieron la presencia del ser maligno quien los seguía de cerca.

La luz se acabó abruptamente, de hecho, apenas distinguían sus propias siluetas por la iluminación de la sala anterior, podían distinguir muchas figuras cuadradas pequeñas colgando del techo bajo y cubiertas por unas cortinas. La curiosidad era un bichito insistente quien picaba a Bestita, por lo cual se acercó a una de esas "cosas" y la destapó.

...

Raven encontró el libro y recitó el hechizo para abrir la caja; ésta brilló intensamente cegándola por unos instantes. Dejó el libro sobre su cama y entró por el portal. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se vio rodeada por sus personalidades, excepto la amarilla. Rabia se colocó frente a ella, se veía más enojada de lo habitual y sus palabras tenían en el fondo resentimiento y ansias.

-¡Ese par de idiotas están saliendo de la memoria! Enviamos a Inteligencia para sacarlos, pero, ¡ahora debemos ir para desmembrarlos!

-¡Sí! ¡Así veremos quién es más fuerte!- dijo la enérgica personalidad verde.

-Pero- objetó la tímida escondiéndose detrás de la Rae naranja-, Cyborg es muy grande, podría ganarnos.

-¡Somos más!

-Todas ustedes contra Chico Bestia, ¡a mi me dejan a Cyborg!- repitió la verde.

-Basta- dijo Raven-, no sean infantiles (y eso va por ti, Valentía). Vamos a buscarlos para salir de aquí... afuera ya veré lo que hago con ellos.

...

-¡Mira, Cy! ¡Una mini Terra!- efectivamente, detrás de la cortina dentro de una jaula había una réplica pequeña de la rubia. Se veía triste y asustada, como si fuera parte de una colección macabra... ¿Y si esas cajitas contenían una colección macabra? Estaban hablando de Raven, la reina de lo raro, quien tenía joyas malditas que se convertían en animales "devora lo todo", sin olvidar su colección de libros hechizados y ese montón de portales hacia su mente. Fijo dentro de una de esas jaulitas había una réplica suya. Pronto sintieron como la Rae amarilla los levantó y arrojó hasta el final de la sala con un poco de violencia, ¿fue Terra o fueron ellos?

Ella los había arrojado a un lugar muy peculiar. Este era más parecido al "consciente" de Raven que a un castillo medieval. Habían objetos flotando, piedras y "estrellas".

-¿Estamos en el consciente?- preguntó Cyborg.

-No, aquí está todo lo agradable a los ojos de Raven, lo que le gusta, lo amado...- Chico Bestia al escuchar eso se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Pasaron varios libros flotando frente a ellos y luego unas rocas se alinearon -. Debemos cruzar este lugar, en el final del subconsciente está la salida.

Empezaron a caminar felices de salir de ahí, muy entusiasmados y llenos de energía. Pero un tiempo después comenzaron a preguntarse cuántas horas llevaban ahí, debían ser muchas y su energía se esfumó al ver como no tenía fin. Sus estómagos rugían, por lo cual Cyborg decidió distraerse viendo los gustos de su amiga, de todas formas se acercaba su cumpleaños. Fotografías de lugares, alimentos (su boca se hacía agua), animales, ropa, un centavo... ¿un centavo? ¿Aquello era el pollo de felpa rechoncho que él y Bestita le regalaron? Se sentía feliz, pues ella los quería. Si Chico Bestia pusiera atención a su alrededor también se sentiría alegre, en lugar de estar cantando con voz de moribundo.

-Trescientos setenta y ocho mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefan...- se detuvieron pues la amarilla no avanzaba más, estaba paralizada en su sitio. No recordaba ese lugar, probable obra de afecto: un altar dedicado a Chico Bestia. Lo amaban y sabía porqué, pero no podía arriesgarse a que el joven viera ese lugar.

...

Había estado silencioso, como buen cazador quien espera pacientemente por el momento propicio para obtener a su presa. Ese par de humanos "amigos" de Rachel se estaban convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia. Pero un nuevo plan se estaba formando en su mente: la fábrica de emociones.

Escuchó ruido tras él, se escondió lo mejor que pudo y las personalidades de Rachel y ella misma se acercaban. Creyó que Rabia lo había visto, pero pasaron de largo, ellas solo habían visto una sombra. Las cosas para él cada vez se ponían mejor.

...

Se miraban el uno al otro confundidos. Le iban a preguntar porque se había detenido tan repentinamente, pero ella se volteó repentinamente, señalando hacia atrás. Muchas Ravens (n/a: XD, tal vez sea Ravenes) con capas de colores diferentes se acercaban flotando, no se veían apuradas, pero algunas no parecían amigables.

Raven se colocó frente a ellos mientras sus personalidades los rodeaban. Se abrazaron el uno al otro esperando la muerte inminente; se dijeron "te quiero, fue un placer conocerte" y cerraron los ojos. No sería bonito.

**Bueno... es un tanto decepcionante, este capítulo, aburrido y antisocial XD... no prometo mejoras en la comedia porque ¡NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR BUENA COMEDIA! XD... dejen comentarios aún diciendo lo malo que es el capítulo.**

**Aviso de antemano que el fic es de seis capítulos (por lo cual faltan tres!) y mi editora es muy lerda leyendo XD...**

**Besos! Nos leemos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 La fábrica de emociones

**Recuerden que yo sólo tomo prestados a los Teen Titans de la DC... no son míos por desgracia...**

**Ok... después de meses de ausencia durante los cuales sólo he dormido, comido y trabajado (a excepción de diciembre, ya saben, vacaciones ;) ) pues aquí está la cnti!**

**No he tenido tiempo para subirlo, de verdad. Los otros dos ya están terminados, así que voy a subir uno por semana para compensar la larga espera.**

**Ojalá les guste, fue hecho con cariño, como siempre, y como siempre es cortito :(, pero bueno, esperemos que la calidad sea alta jajaja.**

**Advertencia: NADA DE COMEDIA! Pero hay un pseudo-suspenso que espero les agrade:  
**

Capítulo 4

La fábrica de emociones.

Raven se colocó frente a sus compañeros, quienes se veían realmente aterrados (lo cual le dio mucha satisfacción a la mitad demonio).

- Van a mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que lleguemos a la fábrica de emociones-. Asintieron obedientes y sintieron como eran levantados por los poderes de la hechicera.

...

Star y Robin terminaron de instalar las ventanas en la mitad de la torre, el resto se las dejarían a sus compañeros, ninguno de los tres aparecía. Raven había estado en su habitación todo el día y no habían visto a sus otros dos compañeros desde la mañana.

Tenían hambre así que fueron a la pizzería tomados de la mano.

...

Raven los soltó y cayeron pesadamente. Intentaron quejarse en silencio, pero el dolor era bastante fuerte. Cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron apreciar un lugar realmente extraño. Era una estructura esférica con un puente en el centro (sobre el cual ellos se encontraban). Las paredes estaban cubiertas por paneles donde se reproducían momentos en la vida de Raven. Era la "fábrica de emociones", sin embargo, no se la imaginaban así... ¡ni siquiera sabían qué era una fábrica de emociones! No se atrevieron a preguntar, pues la Rae roja estaba temiblemente cerca de ellos y esos cuatro ojos eran "demoníacos".

-¿Quieres decidir afuera o aquí?- rugió la personalidad más peligrosa de la chica.

-Ya dije que afuera, hazme caso.

-Bueno, si vas a dejar salir a Rabia espero que a mí también- dijo Alegría.

-Si los vas a matar éste es el lugar idóneo, no encontrarían los cuerpos- señaló la Rae amarilla, ganándose una mirada reprochante de sus amigos, "¿qué ella no estaba de su lado?"

-¿Y tener un par de cuerpos apestando aquí dentro? ¡Ugh!

-No es tan malo- dijo la Rae naranja.

-¡Me niego a que los maten!- dijo la fucsia muy dramática- ¡Los amamos!- y corrió a abrazar a Chico Bestia.

La pobre personalidad gris de Raven se escondía tras su capucha y a la original las mejillas se le coloreaban muy tiernamente, ¡esa bocona de Afecto! ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¡Lo único que lograba era abochornarla!

-El amor lo perdona todo, ¿verdad, guapo?- dijo mientras aún abrazada al Changeling le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¡Así se habla!- dijo Cyborg divertido de la cara de idiota enamorado de Bestita.

-¡Cierra la boca!- chilló Rabia- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, y tu- dijo volviéndose hacia Afecto- ¡deja de decir tonterías!

-No son tonterías- dijo la amarilla, ganándose una fea mirada-, tal vez en estos momentos no lo sientas, pero eventualmente los extrañarás- la roja bufó-. Esta bien, no soportarás a Tímida llorando por todos los rincones y terminarás hartándote. Y, los únicos con facilidad para enojar a Raven son ellos, son tú "vía de escape".

-Tu no te metas, ¡esto es entre la fucsia y yo!- Afecto soltó a Chico Bestia y tomó su mano, para acercarse a Rabia sin soltarlo y le dijo:- También te quiero a ti, aunque seas una gruñona amargada, porque nadie es mejor que tú en eso y te hace especial-. La Rae roja intentó ahorcar a esa empalagosa personalidad, pero la valiente la sujetó por atrás dificultosamente.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Y a ti si no me sueltas!- le dijo a su captora mientras sus manos arañaban el aire próximo a Afecto.

-No es posible matarnos entre nosotras… sólo reprimirnos- dijo la amarilla levantando el dedo índice de manera dramática-, por más que lo intentes…-sin embargo no llegaron a escuchar el resto de la frase por los improperios que Rabia le soltaba a todos los seres que se encontraban allí y a su descendencia.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Raven mientras se acercaba a sus dos compañeros- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren en mi habitación? – Cyborg iba a contestar "trescientas dos", sin embargo, su lado racional le dijo que mejor cerrara el pico - ¡Pero a ustedes les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro!- todas las emociones de Raven se hicieron para atrás mientras la roja demoníaca sonreía satisfecha. Rae estaba enfadada-. "El grito asonante" no es un juguete, y destruyeron todo lo rompible en el área limítrofe. Los anillos y la orquilla contenían demonios, invocaciones de animales malvados, destructores de almas, ¡pudieron hacer que la civilización tal y como la conocemos desapareciera! Pero no, a ustedes eso no les importa, ¿o sí? No, en absoluto. Además, ¡esos animalejos se comieron la mitad de mis libros!- se veía muy alterada, pero, como la rara que siempre había sido, se calmó de repente y su voz volvió a ser monótona.- Además mi habitación ya tenía una ventana perfectamente proporcional, no había necesidad de otra.

Cyborg estaba apenado, pero al parecer la chica ya los había perdonado, pues la Rae roja estaba rechinando los dientes a unos cuantos metros de ellos.-¿Todo en orden?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Sí, pero ustedes deberán reconstruir mi habitación y remplazar todo lo destruido (incluyendo mis libros) con sus ahorros. Y no me importa si deben vender sus posesiones más preciadas para lograrlo – agregó al ver sus caras de "¿cuáles ahorros?"

-Bueno…Como ya nos perdonaste, ¿qué tal un chiste?- La joven hizo mala cara, pero se sonrojó cuando el metamorfo pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello amistosamente, por lo cual no pudo negarse- Ok, aquí va. Se abre el telón y aparezco yo. Se cierra el telón. Se abre el telón y aparezco yo. Se cierra el telón. Se abre el telón y aparezco yo. Se cierra el telón. Se abre el telón y aparezco yo. Se cierra el telón. Se abre el telón y aparezco yo. Se cierra el telón. Se abre el telón y aparezco yo. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la obra?- dijo mirando a su audiencia como si fuera Mumbo Jumbo.

-¡¿Cómo?- dijo la Raven feliz con entusiasmo.

-¡Las siete maravillas del mundo! – Los únicos riendo eran Alegre y Chico Bestia. Raven se aclaró la garganta y apartío a su amigo.

-Mencionaste sólo seis, genio-. Cyborg río estrepitosamente, definitivamente Rae era más graciosa que el verde idiota que contaba chistes infantiles y singracia. No obstante, Cyborg enmudeció cuando de repente la oscuridad reinó en el lugar.

….

Estaba temblando fuertemente, todo se sacudía sumido en la oscuridad. El temblor debió ocasionar el apagón, y sin luces el pánico se desató en la ciudad. No hay nada peor que quedarse ciego durante los desastres.

-¡Star! ¡Ilumínanos!- obedientemente, la pelirroja hizo que hubiera un poco de luz, sin embargo, el verdor le daba cierta extrañeza al lugar, lo hacía lúgubre y hostil. Aun no había terminado de temblar, y para que su novio no tuviera problemas la joven lo alzó.

Sobrevolaron la pizzería poniendo a las personas a salvo, evitando que les cayera encima algún escombro. Era un caos.

-Star, el comunicador no funciona. Busca a Raven en la Torre, aunque ya debió haber salido, yo intentaré encontrar a los chicos.

-Pero, yo puedo volar, tú no. Es peligroso-, dijo ella preocupada-. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Starfire, somos súper héroes, nuestro deber es ayudar a las personas. Y somos un equipo, debemos encontrarlos-. Dijo el pelinegro con rudeza, y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar salió corriendo por una callejuela que a penas si era iluminada por Star.

-Robin…-dijo la chica con pesadez, él nunca cambiaría, y tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, simplemente así lo quería, pero…-, vuelve-. Lo dijo con un susurro, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el rumor de unos pasos rápidos que venían desde la callejuela. Robin estaba regresando-. ¡Robin!- dijo ella con alegría.

-No hay paso-, dijo él y corrió hacia la otra dirección.

-¡Ash!…..

…

-¡CY!- esa era la voz de su mejor amigo, lo recordaba, pero no recordaba dónde estaba, o porqué estaba oscuro-. ¡CY! ¿Dónde demonios estás?, ¡Rae está mal! ¡Necesito ayuda!- su amigo se escuchaba agitado, inquieto, espantado. Pero él estaba en shock… ¿quién era Rae?

Era consiente de la oscuridad alrededor, de su mejor amigo gritándole por ayuda, de sus esfuerzos por levantarse, sin embargo él no recordaba a ninguna Rae, sólo sabía que su amigo estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

-¡Rae, despierta, por favor!-, escuchaba a su amigo sollozar, llamar a Rae como si su vida dependiera de ello, él aún estaba desubicado, pero algo le decía que su amigo amaba a Rae-. Raven….despierta… ¡por favor!- sollozaba, su amigo lloraba, ¿qué le había pasado a Raven? Raven… podía recordarla, ellos estaban con ella en su subconsciente-.¡Cy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Rae está mal! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! Rae, despierta…

-Aquí estoy.

-¡Cy! ¡Rae está mal!

-Voy a encender una luz-. Buscó el interruptor de la lámpara e iluminó el camino. Después de buscar alrededor pudo ver a Chico Bestia sosteniendo a Raven en el suelo. La chica temblaba constantemente, y como dijo Chico Bestia, se veía mal-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé…Cy, estamos dentro de ella, si está oscuro aquí ella debe estar mal-, se tragó la réplica, tenía razón, pero escucharlo decir cosas con sentido no era usual.

-Voy a revisar sus signos vitales-, se dispuso a hacerlo pero ella comenzó a quejarse de dolor, en voz muy baja, pero Chico Bestia sentía como si ella estuviera gritando. Intentó tranquilizarse al pensar que estaba ahí, a su lado, compartiendo su dolor, pero no era suficiente. Él deseaba sentir todo el dolor en el lugar de la gótica.

De pronto el lugar se iluminó, la chica se incorporó un poco y se quedó abrazada al pecho del Changeling , sentada sobre su regazo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven.

-Raven, ¿te sientes bien?- susurró Cyborg.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, mientras su amigo le acariciaba el cabello de una manera muy tierna.

-¿Dónde está Alegría?- preguntó la Raven naranja.

-Y Afecto-, señaló la tímida-, y Valentía e Ira, ¿dónde están?

-Interesante-, dijo la amarilla sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella-. No están los recuerdos que crearon esas emociones- inspeccionó los paneles vacíos- es como si alguien los hubiera destruido…la pregunta es, ¿quién?

-No entiendo- dijo Cyborg- ¿podrías explicar?

-Cuando Raven nació, sus emociones destruyeron Azarath, por eso los monges decidieron quitárselas. Conforme fue creciendo, su naturaleza humana creó de nuevo esas emociones a partir de vivencias. No puedes mantener a una persona sin emociones, no es tan simple, ellas regresan tarde o temprano. Para suerte de los monjes fue tarde.

-Enseñaron a Raven a controlarse conforme aparecían sus emociones. Fui la primera. No soy una emoción propiamente dicha, soy más bien una forma de personalidad. Todas nosotras lo somos.

-Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, Raven se fue convirtiendo en una chica monótona, seria, sin emociones visibles, pero con muchas que bullían en su interior. Aquí nos mantenemos, sólo nos deja salir de vez en cuando. Me debo sentir afortunada por ser quien más viajes hace afuera; seguida por Valentía.

-Antes de llegar a Jump City las cosas eran muy sencillas, más de lo que son ahora. No había emociones demasiado peligrosas. No existían Afecto o Ira. Las más poderosas. Pero Raven sabía que llegarían.

-Ese día nació Afecto. El día que los conoció. Y no era malo, ella era feliz, aunque era difícil controlarla. Raven se enojaba con más facilidad a su lado y sabíamos que el retorno de Ira estaba cerca. Fue culpa de Terra. Ella la trajo de embargo entre todas la manteníamos a raya. Sin duda nuestro miedo creció conforme ella se fortalecía, pero lo podíamos manejar.

-Aquel día con Luz fue el detonante, Ira se liberó y nosotras teníamos el tiempo contado. Si Ira despertaba el portal con Trigon se abriría y sería el fin del mundo. Por más que nos esforzamos no pudimos hacer nada. Cuando regresamos, Raven estaba en equilibrio y el Arlequín se creó. Algo peor que Trigon a Ira. La destrucción de la Fábrica de emociones.

**Okis, ahí está, el prox cap la próxima semana, es más largo y es una mezcla de humor y suspenso... dejen Reviews tanto si les gustó como sino... BESOS! **


	5. Chapter 5 El Arlequín Negro

**Hooooola, de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda! aquí está el penúltimo capítulo! Disfrútenlo! Me tardé un poquito más en subirlo porque lo reedité.**

**Espero que lo isfruten, se hizo con mucho cariño, y muchas gracias a los que escribieron Reviews :) se agradecen los comentarios, nos hacen muy felices a mí y a mis personajes prestados. Disfrútenlo! ;)  
**

Capítulo 5

El Arlequín Negro

Starfire entró volando a la torre aprovechando las ventanas que aún no habían sido reparadas. Ella no sentía el suelo, pero podía ver que ya no temblaba, pues las lámparas no se movían. Rápidamente se acercó a la habitación de su amiga y tocó la puerta tres veces con sus nudillos. Nadie respondió. Suponía que Raven había salido para ayudar a los ciudadanos, pero su amiga gótica muchas veces se había quedado en su habitación durante los temblores sin darse cuenta por estar meditando.

Con temor, por si la mitad demonio la atacaba, entró. No veía nada, iluminó la estancia y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. O se había equivocado de habitación y era la de su amigo Chico Bestia, o la gótica se había convertido en la versión femenina del chico verde.

Estaba preocupada por su querida amiga, ¿cómo encontrarla? Y Robin… ¿cómo encontraría él al resto de sus amigos? Si sus comunicadores no funcionaban… ¿por qué no funcionaban? Nunca habían fallado.

El pánico se fue apoderando de la pelirroja poco a poco, no era normal. El día no era normal. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. De repente sintió como algo vibrando en su ropa y un pitido: su comunicador.

-¡Star!- era Robin-. Nuestros comunicadores ya funcionan...- dijo para sí mismo-¡que alivio! Sin embargo aún no encuentro a Chico Bestia o a Cyborg, no me puedo comunicar con ellos.

-Raven no está-, dijo ella esperando que el ex compañero de Batman asegurara que con ella sí se había comunicado.

-Tampoco la he encontrado yo.

-Algo muy malo está pasando, Robin.

-Lo sé, esto no es normal. Reúnete conmigo al frente de la Pizzería-. Starfire asintió, deseando con todo su corazón que sus tres amigos estuvieran juntos.

…

Chico Bestia aún abrazaba a Raven contra su cuerpo. En cualquier otro momento, él se habría sonrojado y se habría comportado como idiota, sin embargo, se encontraba perdido en los enormes ojos de la personalidad amarilla de Raven. Lo que le estaba contando acerca de la mujer que amaba era horrible. ¿Cuánto había sufrido ella, cuánto tendría que sufrir?

-¿Qué es el Arlequín?- preguntó Cyborg.

-Es lo qué hará a Raven una persona sin emociones. Tú ves este lugar como una gran computadora, digamos que el Arlequín es un virus.

-Eso es extraño.

-¡Y qué lo digas viejo!

-Cuando Raven estuvo en equilibrio todas las emociones pasamos a ser una sola. Incluida Rabia. Si todas somos una sola, la fábrica de emociones no funciona. Si Afecto moría no había una manera de hacerla regresar, pues ya no era Afecto, era parte de un todo. El Arlequín es eso. La capucha blanca.

-Pero Rae ya había sido blanca.

-No. Rabia no estaba con nosotras, simplemente nos unimos para frenarla, era un casi blanco.

-¡Un momento!- dijo de pronto Chico Bestia- ¡Nos estás mintiendo! Terra no estaba en ese momento.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo la Amarilla con cierto reproche-. Terra trajo de vuelta a Rabia. Ella estaba por ahí, tomó un poco de fuerza por tu culpa y nosotras la paramos, ella no estaba latente hasta que llegó Terra. Después fue más complicado el controlarla. No nos dimos cuenta, simplemente todas odiamos a Terra, incluso Afecto, quizás ella principalmente. En ese momento Rabia fue todo. No nos dábamos cuenta, y se fortaleció hasta el punto de manifestarse.

-Cuando nos unimos en el Arlequín las cosas nos parecieron lindas. Podíamos sentir sin reprimirnos. Reír con Cyborg por un chiste, llorar con Star por un drama de la televisión, ser entusiastas en el entrenamiento con Robin, enojarnos con Chico Bestia, amar sin límites a… Bueno, eso no importa, era peligroso. Sin fábrica de emociones no habría control. Con el paso del tiempo dejaríamos la humanidad atrás, irían muriendo todas las emociones sin posibilidad de reparo y seríamos un demonio por completo. Uno más peligroso que Trigon, pues tenemos más poder que él y siendo malvadas nada nos derrotaría.

-Tuvimos esta epifanía y nos separamos, aún nos quedaba esa opción. Desde entonces le tememos al Arlequín.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los lamentos de Raven y de Tímida. Cyborg no había tenido idea de lo cerca que había estado su amiga de ser feliz y endemoniadamente desdichada. Le daba pena… muchas veces olvidaba lo mal que la pasaba la chica.

Chico Bestia no podía parar de darle vueltas a esa frase dentro de su cabeza: "_amar sin límites a…_". ¿A quién? ¿A quién deseaba amar Rae sin límites? ¿A Aqualad? A Raven le había gustado Aqualad cuando lo vio. ¿A Robin? No, Rae no le haría eso a Star, ¿o sí? Bueno, era mitad demonio, ser malvada era algo que ella hacía muy bien… ¡No! ¿Qué le pasaba? Rae era la persona más bondadosa que conocía. ¿A Speedy? ¿A Kid Flash? ¿A Cy? ¿A alguien a quien él no conocía? _¿A él…?_

-Sin embargo dudo que sea el Arlequín, debe ser alguien más- terminó de decir la Rae amarilla.

-Por ejemplo, yo-dijo una voz sombría que bloqueaba la salida de su mente.

…..

Cuando Starfire llegó al frente de la pizzería no sólo se encontró con Robin, sino con los Titanes Este, quiénes de seguro llegaron para ayudarlos con la emergencia. También estaban Kid Flash y Jinx, sin embargo, esos dos se la pasaban con los Titanes Este, así que no era raro que estuvieran ahí.

-Debemos dividirnos para buscar a Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg- decía Robin mientras Star se acomodaba a su lado.

-¿No tienen ni una idea de dónde pueden estar?- preguntó Abeja con escepticismo. Ella era líder de un equipo parecido a ese, y siempre sabía en dónde estaban sus subordinados. No es que fuera una controladora, pero de ese modo se evitaba el problema de perder a más de la mitad del equipo durante una emergencia.

-No, pero estoy casi seguro de que Cyborg y Chico Bestia están juntos.

-¿Y Raven?- dijo alguien.

-Por ella no tenemos que preocuparnos- señaló de prnto Jinx-. Apuesto a que está bien, quizás ofreciendo alguna especie de tributo a su padre.

-¿Cuál padre?- dijo Flash sin entender. Pero Star habló casi a la vez, indignada.

-Claro que debemos preocuparnos por nuestra amiga, ¡podría estar ahí fuera sola!

Jinx movió la mano restándole importancia a las palabras de la Tamaraneana. Ella conocía a Raven y sabía que podía cuidarse solita, ¿no lo había hecho ya muchas veces? Además era un simple desastre natural que ya había acabado. Sólo quedaba asegurar a los pobres ciudadanos, nada que no pudieran hacer sin la hechicera.

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos- dijo Aqualad nervioso, pues no le gustaban nadita los terremotos.

…..

Raven lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la voz tremendamente conocida. Con temor se alejó de la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de su compañero de equipo para comprobar con su mirada lo que sus oídos le decían: su peor pesadilla estaba ahí, frente a ella.

El personaje era alto, mucho más que Cyborg, era musculoso y fuerte. Vestía de negro y sus ropas de bufón tenían detalles en rojo vino. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco, no tenía cejas y sus ojos eran completamente negros. Sin duda era terrorífico, no obstante, no era esa apariencia demoníaca la que te ponía alerta, era su sonrisa. Porque a pesar de su voz agresiva, sus ojos inexpresivos y su postura amenazadora, sonreía. Abierta y sinceramente. Era una sonrisa de felicidad. Pero el conjunto le daba un aire de locura.

Raven estaba rígida, tensa, asustada. Chico Bestia no era ningún genio, pero tampoco era idiota (aunque lo pareciera) y se había dado cuenta de inmediato que entre su compañera y ese tipo había algo siniestro escondido. La manera en la que las personalidades de Raven se colocaban cuidadosamente detrás de Cyborg daba a entender que le temían a ese ser. Y la manera en la cual las uñas de la dama oscura se enterraban en sus brazos confirmaban sus sospechas. Ese Arlequín estaba relacionado de algún modo a las pesadillas de Rae.

-Hola, Rachel-, dijo suavemente el nuevo personaje, su voz era sombría, tan parecida a la de Slade…- ¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

…..

Starfire no odiaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Slade. Ella no odiaba a las personas, porque todos tenían algo bueno en su interior, todos se merecían segundas oportunidades. Ella le había dado una segunda oportunidad a su hermana, a pesar de que la traicionó, y lo volvería a hacer. Starfire era una persona bondadosa. Sin embargo, estaban llevando esa bondad al límite, específicamente Jinx.

Para Starfire, Jinx era un vivo ejemplo de lo hermoso de darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad. Ahora, la hechicera era una heroína y se había alejado del camino del mal. Pero, seguía siendo mezquina. Hace un rato, antes de dividirse para ayudar a los ciudadanos, había ocurrido una réplica del terremoto, y Aqualad se asustó muchísimo. Jinx sólo atinó a reírse de él mientras le restregaba por la cara que ella podía volar; además, no creía que Raven mereciera la pena.

Por eso, la princesa tamaraneana se sentía en una encrucijada: odiar a Jinx con todo su corazón, o darle una segunda oportunidad. ¡Pero era tan difícil! _Esa "bruja_", pensó Starfire, _no deja de comportarse como un monstruo. _ Y era que cada vez que veían a un ciudadano, Jinx lo ignoraba y continuaba hablando sobre la cita fallida que tuvo con Kid Flash.

-¡Starfire!- gritó de repente- ¡No me estás poniendo atención!

-Lo siento- dijo la tamaraneana y su voz sonó muy molesta-, pero continúa, levantar este edificio para sacar a este buen hombre de su tumba de escombros es muy fá…-pero se quedó callada inmediatamente. ¿Era ella o…eso era una especie de "sarcasmo"? Extrañaba mucho a Raven.

…

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo Cyborg, pasando su mirada de Raven al extraño personaje.

-Es una de mis pesadillas- dijo la Raven amarilla, mientras Raven se levantaba del regazo de Chico Bestia y caminaba hacia atrás, sin apartar su mirada del bufón demoníaco; se posicionó al lado de Cyborg y le susurró de manera que sólo él la escuchara y con voz temblorosa:- es muy peligroso, la representación de todos mis miedos…Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí, destruyendo todas mis emociones, él se convertiría en un nuevo Arlequín, uno peor, de una vez sería un demonio, él se convertiría en un Arlequín Negro. Lo contrario a formarse por todas las emociones, formarse por no tener ninguna.

-¿Podrías sugerirme un camino para sacarlo de aquí?- la joven miró disimuladamente hacia el lugar por dónde habían entrado-. Bien, ¡B! ¿No crees que este _payaso _carece de estilo?- el joven Bestia estaba confundido, sin embargo, algo en la mirada de su mejor amigo lo hizo seguirle la corriente.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no le damos una lección de moda? – Cyborg tomó las palabras de Chico Bestia como una señal y preparó su cañón sónico.

-¡El azul combina mejor con el negro!- dijo al disparar. No obstante, el sujeto lo esquivó con agilidad.

-¡Mala puntería!- dijo el Arlequín, pero el ataque de Cyborg dio de lleno en el puente y comenzó a derrumbarse bajo sus pies, y vió con impotencia como era alejado de Rachel.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Chico Bestia después de echar un vistazo hacia abajo. La esfera era muy grande, así que no se veía el fondo desde el puente. No había rastro del Arlequín.

-Podrías saltar, Bestita- dijo Cyborg-, pero no tengo idea de cómo voy a cruzar yo-, observó que más de la mitad del puente había caído, por lo cual la salida de la fábrica de emociones estaba más lejos que al inicio, cuando estaban en el castillo medieval.

-Deben salir por dónde ingresaron- dijo la Rae amarilla de pronto.

-¿Vamos a devolvernos?- dijo Chico Bestia, a él le hacía más gracia la idea de darle su merecido a quien le hiciera daño a su Raven.

-Tardaron demasiado, los llevaré por un atajo-. Raven los llevó a un pequeño túnel, que se escondía cerca de la entrada. Unos cuantos metros después vieron una luz tenue, y ahí estaban de nuevo, dentro del castillo medieval, el área de los sueños.

-¡No nos iremos!- dijo Chico Bestia, tomando con fuerza a Raven de los brazos y mirándola directo a los ojos- Ese tipo te quiere hacer daño, ya te hizo daño… No te vamos a dejar sola. Lo derrotaremos y luego nos iremos, ¿verdad, Cy?- agregó mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Tienen que irse, ayudan más si no estorban-, dijo la personalidad inteligente de Raven-. Nosotras ya lo vencimos una vez, podemos de nuevo.

-Pero, no está valentía- dijo la Tímida entre sollozos, y todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Continuará...

**Como reedité este tengo que hacer lo mismo con el final, es que quedó muuy triste y algo me dijo: "_Hey! Esto es una comedia! Y tú no eres Shakespeare como para que tus comedias tengan finales tristes" _Así que lo estoy cambiando jaja. Espero tenerlo muy pronto, y estará dividido en dos partes (pero, aquí entre nos, las voy a subir al mismo tiempo shhhh!) **

**Como notarán este cap es un tanto inconcluso y dramático, pero no es el final, así que tengo justificación... dejen Reviews, vean que no más falta un capítulo y no cuesta nada escribir una opinión, crítica o saludo... Besos, nos leemos por ahí! ^_^ **


End file.
